<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Again &amp; Again by bbyonion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957869">Again &amp; Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyonion/pseuds/bbyonion'>bbyonion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chances [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IZONE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyonion/pseuds/bbyonion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yujin failed on her first few attempts. But she isn't planning giving up just yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahn Yujin/Kim Minju</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chances [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Again &amp; Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Big foot! I'm taking your chocolates!" </p><p> </p><p>A duck quacked while she hoarded all the sweets on the junior's table. Annoyed by the pet name used to her, Yujin whacked her senior with a baton at the back of her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" Yena exclaimed and rubbed the severed area.</p><p> </p><p>"I told you to stop calling me Big Foot!"</p><p> </p><p>"You didn't need to hit me that hard! Geez, it feels like all the things I studied has been shaken off."</p><p> </p><p>"As if I will believe that you studied anything." Yujin rolled her eyes as she plopped back down on her seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to disappoint you, but I really did. Yuri has been helping me study harder these days so I'm gonna take all these and offer it to her as a token of gratitude." The senior smiled dreamily while hugging the plastic bag full of chocolates and candies that the Track Team's Star Player received from her admirers from different departments and year levels.</p><p> </p><p>"If that's how being in love turns me into, I'm backing out." Yujin grimaced as she opened her bottled water. Yena made a face.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh yeah? Then, you should stop stalking that Literature Major."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin ended up choking on her water and spilled the liquid on her shirt. She glared at the duck but Yena only smirked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I-It's not stalking!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ahh, yes, of course. Because you are famous and pretty much a handsome-looking girl, we shall therefore call it admiring."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin could already feel her cheeks burning. She tried to hide it but Yena knew her well and continued further with the teasing.</p><p> </p><p>"Kim Minju is a beauty, right? Everyone calls her a nerd but she's a complete package."</p><p> </p><p>"You're talking like you have a crush on her. Should I tell this to Yuri unnie and see what she does to you?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's called art appreciation. I aced that class that's why Yuri chose me, so your threat is rather useless."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin scrunched her nose. "What's your point really?"</p><p> </p><p>Yena grinned at her. "I'm glad you asked." Then she plopped down on the seat next to the young track star and pulled her close by anchoring her arm around the neck.</p><p> </p><p>"When are you going to make a move?" The duck whispered to her ear and blew on it. Yujin squirmed from her senior's hold and violently pushed her away. Yena just laughed at her. "Time to make use of those big feet of yours and go to her building. I know you've been dying to ask her out."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin was torn between melting in her seat out of embarrassment or grilling the duck for dinner. But she settled on beating her up with her foot. Yena tried to dodge her attacks and stumbled off her chair. The younger girl ended up having the time of her life laughing at her senior.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hah! That's what you get!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yah! Ahn Yujin!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A husky-toned voice yelled from the door and the track star stiffened in her seat. Quick steps came towards their direction then she felt a smack at the back of her head. Yujin curled in her seat and clenched her head as the newcomer went to help the duck up on her feet.</p><p> </p><p>"You're both so violent." Yena commented as she pulled Yuri close to her, wrapping her arms around the shorter girl's waist.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about that dog but I'm just being protective. Can't have anyone hurting my ducky now, can I?" Yuri reached for Yena's cheeks and squeezed them together, the ducks lips protruded further.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin almost literally puked seeing the couple in front of her. She made a gagging sound as she stood up from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Both of you are so disgusting with each other. Yuck!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're the one to talk. I bet Kim Minju can make you do much worse than us." Yena spat and Yujin just flipped her off with a finger.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah!"</p><p> </p><p>Yujin moved away from the two as Yena stopped Yuri from hitting her again. She made her way out of the room as swift as she can before the violent hamster could escape from the duck's hold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She initially planned on staying in the club room until their evening training but all of that is thrown out the window now. She finds herself wandering around the campus grounds and going in and out of some buildings, returning some dimpled smiles towards her fans she met on the way.</p><p> </p><p>Her feet subconsciously led her to the Arts and Sciences building, specifically in front of the library. It didn't take long for her to figure out why she stood there especially when she saw the time on her watch.</p><p> </p><p>It's already past five in the afternoon: the usual schedule for the Literature Major to be off her afternoon classes and sticks her nose in more books in the library until seven in the evening.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Yujin knows her schedule. She's that dedicated to following her interest's daily schedule albeit her excuses and denials that she bears a crush on the campus nerd.</p><p> </p><p>Contrary to the public's view though, to Ahn Yujin, Kim Minju is not a nerd. She's just a hardworking and studious honor student. A complete opposite of her lazy and carefree nature.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Perhaps that is why she's attracted to her?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Maybe</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What a surprise it is to see the ever so famous Ahn Yujin wandering around here." A girl with her thick Japanese accent spoke behind the athlete. Yujin recognized the owner of the voice and slyly turned her head towards the Biology senior.</p><p> </p><p>"I have classes here, you know."</p><p> </p><p>Miyawaki Sakura raised her brows, the corners of her lips curving upwards. "Really? Let me guess, is it KMJ101?"</p><p> </p><p>"KMJ101?"</p><p> </p><p>"Kim Minju 101." Yujin's eyes grew wide in contrast to Sakura's teasing smirk. "It's pointless for you to deny it now. I'm always keeping an eye on Minju and it's not new for me to see you lurking around the area where she's at."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin bit the insides of her cheeks. She's long been caught. She chewed on it for a bit before clicking her tongue and stood up straight in front of the foreigner, feigning a confident smirk.</p><p> </p><p>"And what's wrong with that? It's not like I'm bothering her or anything."</p><p> </p><p><em>"I must be an idiot for thinking you're not dense 'cause you immediately sense it when someone has a crush on you." </em>Sakura blabbered in Japanese and Yujin's forehead creased after hearing everything.</p><p> </p><p><em>"I can understand Japanese." </em>She told Sakura, flexing the Japanese skills she has attained over the years of going back and forth Japan and Korea because of her parents' business.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, anyway, if you think your flirting isn't bothering Minju at all, then you're just as naive as she is. You're both just so mutually yet individually oblivious it makes me want to bump your heads together."</p><p> </p><p>Sakura was already talking in Korean but Yujin suddenly couldn't understand what she was saying. The next thing she knew, a small card was slapped onto her chest and the Japanese pat on it.</p><p> </p><p>"As a concerned foreign citizen and Minju's friend, I will help you get to her; but first, you have to get rid of that flirting tendencies of yours. Once you've decided on what to do with that attitude for the entire week, you can come to the club written on that card. Minju will be there. And who knows, your encounter on that night might open up something for the both of you?" Sakura winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>"You can bring your teammates if you want."</p><p> </p><p>The Japanese went inside the library immediately after she was done and Yujin was left alone outside, still dumbfounded while she looked at the card given to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b><em>Highlight Club</em></b>. An exclusive party club well-known to the students of Enozi University. But not everyone can go inside without an invitation. Luckily for Ahn Yujin, the Biology senior was being generous to her. That's already with a plus that she's given her consent to make a move on Kim Minju.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait... Did she just call me a flirt?" She dumbly asked herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Following what Sakura had told her, she stopped herself from reciprocating any advances made by people who are after her for the entire week and even longer. Everyone assumed that the star athlete was just feeling under the weather because of the tight training schedules, eventually avoiding her as she had rudely answered a girl or two in the hallways.</p><p> </p><p>"What's gotten in to you, bub?" Yena asked, nibbling on a peppero stick after their practice ended. Not a single fan of Yujin was spectating on them during their morning practice for the fourth-straight day. And to her teammates, that's a very unusual situation for them, especially when they're not hearing any pterodactyl screams as she sprints out in the field.</p><p> </p><p>It was <em>pleasantly </em>quiet for everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing." She answered while she changed into her casual shoes in preparation for her classes that day.</p><p> </p><p>"You being rude to your stalkers, nothing? I may suck at math but that really just doesn't add up."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin heaved a sigh. "<em>S</em><em>he</em> hates it when I'm being nice to anyone else."</p><p> </p><p>"There's that fine line between being nice and flirting. And you're evidently more of the latter."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm AM just being nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say."</p><p> </p><p>Yena bit her lip when the younger glared at her. When Yujin withdrew the look, that's when Yena continued.</p><p> </p><p>"But wait, <em>she</em>? Kim Minju?"</p><p> </p><p>Yujin kept silent while she stuffed her training apparel inside her duffel bag. Her senior didn't have plans of letting her go without giving a vocal answer and snatched the strap sway from her just as she was going to fling it over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's really Kim Minju?" Yena probed. Yujin just averted her gaze. "Who told you?"</p><p> </p><p>The star athlete sighed and took back her bag's strap. "It doesn't matter who told me, okay? I already made up my mind."</p><p> </p><p>A smirked appeared on the duck's lips, mocking yet, however, looking proud at her junior.</p><p> </p><p>"About damn time, slow poke. I was already getting pissed at your fans. Good to know you're taking initiative this time."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>HIGHLIGHT really knows how to treat their customers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yujin thought as she and her teammates huddled around their reserved table that Saturday night. The guys cheered upon seeing all the booze already served and waiting for them to feast on.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's enjoy the night!" Eunbi, their captain, yelled and the entire table roared with cheers, their voices rising above the loud techno beats blasting off the speakers. Their schoolmates who heard them echoed their cheers as well.</p><p> </p><p>Their vice-captain, Chaeyeon, poured a glass for Yujin and handed it to her, but before she could even chug on it, someone snatched it away from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p> </p><p>"No drinks for you." Yena said sternly and chugged the content herself. Yujin could only frown as her senior let out a satisfied sigh. The latter's gaze fell on her and tilted the empty glass towards her.</p><p> </p><p>"You want to change your impression on her, right? Then start by not getting drunk tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"I just want a drink." She mumbled and sank back in her seat, cursing at moments when the duck made sensible points.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes wandered across the dance floor all the way to the table at the other end of the club. The occupants there were just as rowdy and loud as her teammates, but one particular person caught her entire attention - and maybe the other people's too.</p><p> </p><p>But it's already a given that she'd immediately have her eyes glued to the girl with just her beauty, even amidst the dizzying strobe lights; however, it was <em>what</em> she was doing that had Yujin fix her eyes on Kim Minju.</p><p> </p><p>The Literature Major has her nose buried in a book while inside a party club. How much more peculiar can she get?</p><p> </p><p>Yujin failed to stifle a chuckle when she saw how Minju coolly declined the drinks Sakura had been forcibly pushing towards her. Yena caught her and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"You look like a lovesick puppy."</p><p> </p><p>"This is better than looking like a horny dog, right?"</p><p> </p><p>Choi Yena choked on her drink. Ahn Yujin laughed like there was no tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night went on with people starting to get drunk and lose their selves on the dance floor. Her teammates already blended with the people from the other table who left Minju - still busy with her book - with Sakura and Hyewon, another Biology Senior she knows, who both seemed to have a somewhat flirtatious conversation with each other.</p><p> </p><p>Minju totally looked out of place and Yujin really wanted to go to her, perhaps to keep her company(?). But just as she was about to, Sakura's gaze shifted towards her direction, then a light shake of the head pulled Yujin back to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of seconds later, her phone buzzed with a message from an unknown number.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's not yet time. </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Got your number from the duck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She looked back up and found Sakura waving her phone at her for a bit before focusing back on Hyewon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin remained settled in her seat.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So, any plans tonight other than waiting for everyone else to leave?" Yena asked when the party had died down and people were starting to go home. They were the only ones left in their table as the rest of their teammates had gone home minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin sipped on her iced tea - the only drink Yena allowed her to have. "I have."</p><p> </p><p>"And what would that be?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As her senior asked the question, the girl she had been eyeing on for the entire night at the other table was already up on her feet, talking to Hyewon whom the wasted Sakura had been clinging on to the entire time. When Minju has left them, the sober Biology senior turned to their direction and gave Yujin a brief nod.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finally!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"There's my cue." Yujin placed her glass on the table and got up from her seat.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha- Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to get my car, doofus. Wait for me outside."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Sakura had mentioned that Minju can be much of an airhead sometimes but Yujin did not expect that it would be to the extent of actually mistaking someone else's car to be hers. A ghost of a smile lingered on her lips as she approached her <em>own</em> car that the girl have embarked by mistake.</p><p> </p><p>She lightly knocked on the window and stepped back, waiting for Minju to get out. Her smile widened when the senior carefully got out of the car and her bowed apologetically at her. It was easy keeping a straight face not until they were looking at each other. She found it amusing to catch the Literature Major's eyes shaking and her face flushed with just a few words from her.</p><p> </p><p>Her effect on Minju was to that extent and she found it adorably cute.</p><p> </p><p>Before leaving, she even made sure that the senior will have something to remember from that night.</p><p> </p><p>And surely, Kim Minju was keeping that night in mind.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Pfft, she's still ignoring you?" Yena queried after she witnessed how Kim Minju walk the other way the moment Yujin appeared in the hallway. It wasn't even hard to notice what she was doing when she obviously looks like a surprised frog whenever the star athlete is around and panics for a few seconds before shuffling her feet to a random direction in order to get away.</p><p> </p><p>"As usual," Yujin sighed.</p><p> </p><p>It has been like that for the past few days and the constant evasion by the Literature Major is getting on the star athlete's nerves, but at the same time, it made Yujin even more eager to actually have Minju as her own and ahead of those who are secretly after her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Yuri told me there's a baller planning to take Minju out. Did you know?"</p><p> </p><p>Yujin turned to the duck with her brows scrunched. "Who?"</p><p> </p><p>"Moon Sung Gi. The forward player."</p><p> </p><p>At the mention of the guy's name, the star athlete's blood boiled, jaws grinding and fists clenched tight. Of course she knew who the person is - a <em>player</em> that swings <em>both ways</em>.</p><p> </p><p>A guy wearing the university's basketball varsity shirt suddenly walked past them and Yujin immediately came to a decision.</p><p> </p><p>"What's her next class again?" She asked the clueless duck.</p><p> </p><p>"How the fuck should I know?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Yujin stood outside a biology class' room, patiently waiting for a so-called nerd beauty to come out after having - again - mistakenly entered the wrong door when she saw her.</p><p> </p><p>She was glancing at her sports watch when she heard the door open and a round of laughter echoed from inside the room. It was then that the girl had stepped out while saying her apologies that the track star moved.</p><p> </p><p>In a swift and smooth execution, Yujin pulled Minju back and pinned her to the wall, arms automatically securing their places on either sides of the latter's head. A smirk appeared on her face seeing how the older girl panicked and her face turning bright red <em>(perhaps it was already from the embarrassment she suffered in that room?) </em>as she leaned closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Caught you."</p><p> </p><p>The corners of Minju's lips stretched into a thin line before pushing Yujin away - or so she thought, because she could barely feel the force in it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Get off me, Ahn Yujin."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can't do that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Not especially when it sounds so good to hear you say my name.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yujin."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Just listen to that voice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're such a sweetheart. Has anyone told you that?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're trying to do-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, you know exactly what I'm doing." She cut her off. "I'm not even trying and it's already working on you right?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her dimpled smile widened as the senior only silently looked at her. She was confident that she hit the right spot as already shown in the Literature Major's actions for the past days.</p><p> </p><p>She met Minju's eyes and her heart pounded upon seeing her reflection in those majestic orbs. The longer they stared at each other, the more she felt her insides melt. And she loved the feeling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, her mind is clogged up in a haze when she got pulled closer without warning and a soft pair of lips landed on her own. Eyes wide in shock and unbelievable surprise, Yujin turned into stone and lost her senses. She did not even notice how long it lasted and how Minju wiped a smudge on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>And most importantly, she did not hear what Minju said to her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know how to play your game. And only those who are sincere with me can have more than that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The star athlete stood frozen in place even after Minju had left and the hallways roared in mixed reactions to what they have witnessed, posting the videos and pictures on the university's online underground website and not missing on leaving an opinion or two.</p><p> </p><p>A waddling duck who was standing right around the corner had to drag her away from the scene.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Shit..."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin cursed as her fingers swiped through the posts on their university's underground website on her phone. She couldn't help but to slap her forehead when she began reading various comments about it. Though some accepted it and showed their unbiased support, there were still people who are mad and started bashing the older girl.</p><p> </p><p>"You should do something about it before it goes out of hand." Yena reminded her while handing her a canned soda. She mindlessly accepted the drink with one hand while the other was busy scrolling through her contacts, not minding how her hair was getting in her face due to the strong winds on the rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>She let out a groan thinking about the consequences befalling on Minju's name for getting involved with her, never mind what punishment Eunbi has in store for her the following day for skipping their afternoon training. She immediately dialed a number in her contacts who can deal with, and hopefully put a stop to the spreading issue.</p><p> </p><p>Five rings later, a girl answered from the other line, her voice lacing a disturbed and annoyed tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"What?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yujin winced while Yena chuckled. "Unnie, I need your help."</p><p> </p><p>"<em>If this is going to be another one of those help-me-make-an-excuse-for-Eunbi, you're on your own."</em></p><p> </p><p>"I-It's not."</p><p> </p><p>A sigh. <em>"Then is this the one involving Kim Minju?"</em></p><p> </p><p>The fresh memory from earlier's incident made Yujin's blood go up to her face and ears. Though with her lightly tanned skin, she was sure as heck that her face already looked like a rotten tomato.</p><p> </p><p>"Chaewon-ah, she's flushed!" Yena laughed and it irked Yujin.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Shut up! I'm not!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Then why the hell did you trap her like that if you can't handle it?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I was caught off guard, okay? It's the first time she voluntarily..." Her mouth ran dry remembering those soft lips, the thirst urging her to crave for more. She forced a small glob of saliva down her throat before speaking again. "She was never that brave!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yujin-ah, you can make every coward person in the world become brave with your charms."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>She groaned. "This is not what I called you up for!"</p><p> </p><p>"<em>I'm just trying to knock some sense inside that dumb brain of yours. You're underestimating your admirers way too much, especially Kim Minju."</em> Yujin's brows furrowed and she looked up at Yena in confusion. The duck mirrored her look. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p><p> </p><p>"How the hell should I know?" Yena scoffed and turned to look over the railings and down on the field where their teammates are, laughing loudly at every single hilarious thing she witnessed them do.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin ignored her and listened in to the girl on the phone.<em> "You just don't know how much sacrifice Minju can do for you and yet all you do is treat her like everyone else. I bet you didn't know she was the one who begged Mrs. Bae to accept your paper when you missed the deadline."</em></p><p> </p><p>She recalled the time when she was half an hour late in submitting her research paper and her professor refused to accept it. That was her final paper and she thought she'd be failing the class and get kicked out of the team but then suddenly, at the end of the day, Mrs. Bae looked for her and asked for her work. She didn't bother finding out why her professor changed her mind and had long buried that memory in her brain until Chaewon brought it up again.</p><p> </p><p>"I-It was her?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"That's just one of the many things she did for you without anyone else knowing."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But how did you-"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Yujin-ah, I think you are forgetting that I </em> <b> <em>am</em> </b> <em> the Student Council President."</em></p><p> </p><p>The star athlete immediately pursed her lips. "Right... Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Anyways, I know you can treat her better than just treating her like the other girls. And you know she deserves more than just your attention on her. Don't waste the chance and do it properly."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But how?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Ask yourself. You've been to dates before."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"But those weren't even anywhere near serious!"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Then ask the duck, genius." </em>Yujin frowned as she looked up at Yena who's still giggling to herself like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What does the duck know about dating anyway?</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>"I have to go. I'll just see what I can do to handle your same old mess."</em> Chaewon said it with a sigh and it made Yujin feel guilty for always having to run to her for her mishaps.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, unnie."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the call ended, Yena faced her with a teasing grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't think about it too much. It's not like you haven't kissed other girls before."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin puffed a stray hair away from her face. "I'm not even thinking about that."</p><p> </p><p>"Sure, you aren't."</p><p> </p><p>She thought about Chaewon's words for a bit before deciding to give it a try now matter how absurd it is to her to ask a dumb duck. <em>No offense.</em></p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you know anything about properly asking a girl out on a date?"</p><p> </p><p>Yena's face lit up and a huge grin surfaced on her lips. She moved away from the railings and hopped right in front of the indifferent star athlete, then she puffed her chest loudly. "You just happened to ask the right person, buddy!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At that instant, Yujin already knew that it was a huge mistake to ask Yena for help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>"Why can't I go to school?" Yujin asked incredulously that morning a duck popped up on her doorstep and stopped her from leaving.</p><p> </p><p>"It's part of the plan." Yena simply answered and pushed her back inside her unit. "Don't worry about your grades. You won't fail for missing two days."</p><p> </p><p>"And what about training?"</p><p> </p><p>"We'll deal with Eunbi after we're done with this. You can handle her pretty well anyway."</p><p> </p><p>"Unnie!" Yujin groaned in annoyance when Yena took away her bag and threw it on the couch. Then she pushed her to sit right beside it. "Why do I even have to stay at home for two days!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Minju wouldn't even want to cross paths with you for some reason so we're gonna use reverse psychology on her."</p><p> </p><p>"What do you even know about reverse psychology?"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing. But Yuri knows a lot so I'm taking her word for it. Anyway, the plan is simple: you're gonna make Kim Minju miss your presence." Yujin looked at her senior as if she wasn't making any sense. "The more she misses you, the easier she'll get drawn to you. Get it?"</p><p> </p><p>"It's not gonna make any sense after she initiated the kiss on me!"</p><p> </p><p>"Trust me, bud, it will. So be a good doggy and stay home. Focus on preparing your speech to her on the big day."</p><p> </p><p>"Speech? The big day?"</p><p> </p><p>"You'll see. Stay comfy!" Yena winked and ran out of her unit. Just. Like. That.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin couldn't believe it and could only scoff at herself.</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is going on?" She asked herself, confused of everything that's been happening. She checked the university website on her phone and found an article about them.</p><p> </p><p>"Chaewon unnie..." She mumbled in annoyance seeing how the girl allowed the article to be posted still. She didn't bother reading it and pocketed her phone.</p><p> </p><p>Glancing at the clock on her wall, she made up her mind. There's no way she's gonna be staying at home all day. She has to be somewhere-or to be honest of her, she has to go have a glimpse of Kim Minju for the day.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>A face mask, a cap and an oversized hoodie did the trick for her in sneaking up in the university grounds. She doesn't even know why she's <em>indirectly</em> following Yena's orders. Luckily for her, not a single student paid any attention to her suspicious get up as they were all busily gossiping over their phones. She could only sigh as she spotted that they were talking about the article.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin made her way to the Arts and Sciences building and casually sat on a bench right across the entrance with her can of iced coffee that she bought from a vending machine nearby. She warily looked around to see if there was nobody looking before she pulled her mask down. There's still a few minutes left until Minju arrives so she might as well enjoy her morning coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Half-way through her drink, students began flooding in. Some where coming out of the building having finished their classes while most were power walking to get inside. Among those who were in a hurry is the girl she had been waiting for the entire morning. She checked her watch and confirmed that she was right on time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <b>10:23 AM</b> </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!"</p><p> </p><p>A squeal made her look up and saw Minju on all fours on the ground, her things sprawled out everywhere in front of her. Yujin clenched her jaw seeing nobody bothering to lend her a hand. Pulling her mask back on her face, she ran the distance towards the girl. Minju was already panicking on picking up her things and Yujin took the initiative to grab those that were out of Minju's reach.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh. Not a day without your clumsiness, Minju." Minju mumbled as she hugged the books to herself. Yujin almost slipped a chuckle hearing the girl scold herself.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin stared at the girl while she arranged the things in her grasp. She has always loved seeing Minju's annoyed expression. She bets she'd still love it if her annoyed look was directed at her, but knowing Kim Minju, she'd always fail.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin held out the notebooks and a few pens that she picked up and Minju immediately took them in without looking at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>After a quick bow, Minju was on her way again, leaving a loves truck giant puppy smiling to herself behind the mask as she watched the girl's back disappear at the entrance.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Aren't you supposed to be at home today?" Sakura asked the moment she found Yujin chilling at a nearby coffee shop the second day she was asked to not go to school. Like yesterday, she went inside the university just to get a glimpse of Minju, which she successfully did, and retreated before anyone could notice her.</p><p> </p><p>"It gets boring at home." She gestured to the empty seat in front of her. "You seem to know a lot about the plan. Want to tell me about it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'd rather not. But I will tell you this... the duck's plan is dumb. So I'm gonna offer you a second option 'cause I know it's going to fail."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin's eyes followed as Sakura placed two tickets on the table and shoved it near her.</p><p> </p><p>"Lotte World?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're both going to need it."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Sakura was right. Your plan is dumb." Yujin bluntly said to the duck after listening to the entirety of the plan. They are inside the tent at the backstage of the of the open theatre where a mini-concert is being hosted by their university. People busily rushed in and out of the place, performers and staff doing final checks filled the area while she just sat in the corner in her disguise with the duck and her girlfriend stopping her from leaving.</p><p> </p><p>The hamster-looking girl standing beside Yena snickered. "I told you so."</p><p> </p><p>Yena rolled her eyes at the both of them. "Come on, it's the best plan! You guys just don't know how to be spontaneous."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin frowned. "I don't recall you being spontaneous on your pursuit to Yuri."</p><p> </p><p>The senior equaled her frown as Yuri laughed at her comment.</p><p> </p><p>The two biology seniors then came by. Sakura wore a teasing grin when she saw her.</p><p> </p><p>"Last chance to back out."</p><p> </p><p>"I -"</p><p> </p><p>"Aw hell no! Nobody's backing out!" Yena interrupted and even blocked Sakura from Yujin. "I'm telling you on to Eunbi unnie if you run away."</p><p> </p><p>"As if that scares me? You had me skip two days, you idiot! She's already bound to <em>torture</em> me!" Yujin said a matter-of-factly.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura was every bit correct about Yena's plan. Yujin could already foresee it failing she just wishes she could run away from it. But it was too late for that, now that she hears the emcee starting and the crowd outside getting hyped.</p><p> </p><p>"We have to go. Good luck, Ahn." The Japanese gave her a pat on the shoulder while Hyewon showed her a fist. She bumped it weakly and the two headed out.</p><p> </p><p>"You have your speech ready?" Yena asked, massaging her shoulders from the back. Yujin shrugged the duck away and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's just get this over with." She said and took off her disguise.</p><p> </p><p>Gasps filled the tent as she raked her hair back and fixed her shirt. And it didn't take too long for squeals to start erupting and her fans, mostly girls, flocked around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Two days. Just two days of not seeing you and all of them go bat crazy." Muttered the duck as she shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"Should I thank you for that then?" Yujin teased and immediately received a glare.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't. I despise it."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin chuckled while they waited for the Student Council to clear out the path for them as per Chaewon's orders. The audience outside suddenly hushed for a while and she guessed that the girl must have already been brought on stage.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready?" Yena asked and for some reason, she couldn't mutter a single word and resorted to only nodding her head instead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was guided out of the tent and the students overlooking the backstage who saw her immediately squealed and cheered. And in that moment, Yujin felt her heart go up to her throat and her insides churned. She was feeling nauseated more than how she nervously is before competing in the regionals.</p><p> </p><p>The emcee called her up on stage and Yena and Yuri cheered her on.</p><p> </p><p>"Loosen up, buddy! Smile!" Was Yena's final words and her body automatically obliged like a robot, the corners of her lips stretching into into her infamous killer smile.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The entire open theatre roared the instant she stepped on stage, as if the guest celebrity has been called out, except, it was just Ahn Yujin: whose eyes are fixed on the Literature Major who stood in the middle of stage like a statue in awe.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin's chest pounded louder and louder with every step closer towards the girl. With the hammering of her heart, the noise from every spectator around them was defeaned in her ears and all her focus was on, and only on, Kim Minju.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hi."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She wanted to smack herself at the first word that came out of her mouth. Whatever she rehearsed earlier was already forgotten all there is left in her head is her admiration for Minju, causing her smile to stretch wider than it already was.</p><p> </p><p>Minju didn't wear anything fancy nor did she do her hair in a particular fashion, but she looked ethereal still. Yujin had to blink a couple of times just to confirm that the girl standing in front of her wasn't an illusion and her beauty was, in fact, <em>r</em><em>eal</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is this?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju looked annoyed despite being in surprise earlier, yet Yujin still saw her beautifully. She raised raised her hand confidently and the entire venue hushed in silence. Minju's brow twitched after what she did but Yujin owned to it and held the mic (she almost forgot that she was holding on to the entire time) close.</p><p> </p><p>"Kim Minju-ssi, I won't do this the hard way so I'm gonna tell you honestly right now."</p><p> </p><p>On the outside, Yujin looked like the most confident person in the world, standing bravely in front of the girl she likes and in the process of confessing to her in front of the entire student body. But on the inside, she was every bit feeling fragile. Her heavy emotions felt like a bottle hanging on a thin thread and seemed like it would drop any second now and will be scattered all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>She sucked the thought in and continued, fighting her nervousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't playing with you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Here goes nothing...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I...I really like you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin hated how Minju had little to no reaction to what she just said. She already felt like melting and exploding all at the same time, if that made any sense. But nothing really made sense to her anymore, she just wanted to get it over with and tell Minju what she truly feels and maybe, perhaps, if possible, Minju would also reciprocate her words.</p><p> </p><p>She took another <em>brave</em> step closer and held Minju's hand. The contact somehow eased up her nerves and she was grateful for it. The girl looked at it briefly before looking back up at her, eyes blank in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"I am sincere with my feelings and I have tried to convey them to you, but you may have misinterpreted all of that because of my actions. But give me a chance and I'll prove to you that for once in my life, I am not joking."</p><p> </p><p>She sucked in another breath before letting it all flow out.</p><p> </p><p>"Kim Minju, this isn't a game and I wouldn't beg for more..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just let me experience that again...with you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju's silence and lack of reaction caused the embarrassment to creep back up in her system. She wanted to back out, run away, cry, vanish and forget her stupidity in following the duck's plan.</p><p> </p><p>But she knows that doing that would only make her a coward in the eyes of everyone. It is her pride that is on the line and she will live up to the <em>Ahn Legacy </em>that no one in their bloodline is a coward.</p><p> </p><p>She held back her brimming tears and waited eagerly for Minju's answer. Her insides warmed up when Minju smiled for the first time since she stood in front of her. When the girl squeezed her hand, a tinge of electricity - and perhaps hope - coursed through her veins.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahn Yujin..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin's breathing hitched at the sound of Minju's voice calling her name. She held her hopes up higher than anyone else in the venue. She was ready to hear the magic word, ready to shout out to everyone in the university that Kim Minju is hers.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But the Literature Major had something else in mind.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Try again."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As if a stun grenade has been thrown at her, Yujin was immobilized by the words and Minju quickly ran away from her and out of the venue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>One second</em>... Yujin's mind tried to process everything.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Five seconds.</em>.. The audience was in chaos and her friends were screaming at her to move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>Nine seconds</em>... Her vision started to blackout in embarrassment and nerves.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Twelve seco-</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"YAH! AHN YUJIN! What are you doing!? GO AFTER HER!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sakura's yelling from the side of the stage brought Yujin back to her senses, getting rid of the negativity that was eating up her insides.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin muttered a curse under her breath and ran after the girl, forgetting about everything around her, leaving the venue audience in a confused uproar.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p><span class="u"> <b>Perks of being a Track &amp; Field Athlete</b> </span>  <em>by Ahn Yujin</em></p><p><b>1. A fit body that everybody envies.</b> <br/>An enhanced natural-born gift with the bonus of having numerous modelling offers lined up even before graduating.</p><p><b>2. </b><b>Speed is not a problem. </b><br/>Holding the fastest track record for three years (and counting) is a huge confidence booster.</p><p><b>3. Running for an extended duration with obstacles is </b><b><em>no sweat</em></b><b>. </b><br/>All the troublesome years of getting away from Eunbi's rod led to this level of expertise.</p><p><b>4. Connections are everything. </b><br/>Being famous comes in handy most of the time, if they're not being annoying.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back to what she posted on her locker as her motivation to train harder, Yujin was proud to have gotten everything checked all in one day.</p><p> </p><p>Number one, <em>check!</em> Even though she's covered in sweat, she still didn't look haggard and wasted. Instead, it added to her charisma points. Her shirt sticking on to her skin almost caused a poor girl to faint by the road.</p><p> </p><p>Number two, <em>check!</em> It's her long legs that's making her fast speed running possible and <em>almost</em>catch up to Minju.</p><p> </p><p>Number three, <em>check!</em> Never mind what happened to the shopping carts she almost run into when she got out of the university gates.</p><p> </p><p>Number four, <em>check!</em></p><p> </p><p>"Chaewon-ah, you're a life saver!" Yena exclaimed from the backseat of Chaewon's car as the President stopped in front of Minjuoo's apartment. The duck had asked for the girl's help and they fetched the star athlete by the bus stop when she failed to catch up to Minju who had immediately ridden a bus.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, unnie." Yujin said sincerely.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't thank me yet. You still have to woo her." Chaewon answered with an encouraging smile.</p><p> </p><p>The athlete simply nodded and thanked her unnies once more before getting out of the car. She looked up at the small apartment building in front of her and heaved a sigh. She can't believe it reached to this point.</p><p> </p><p>"Yujin-ah!" She turned around and almost got slapped by a bouquet of roses if it weren't for her reflexes. "You're gonna need that. Good luck!"</p><p> </p><p>Yujin looked down at the flowers then back at the President. The duck who was responsible for throwing the bouquet tried to peek in front but was pushed back poorly. "It's Sakura's idea. You can thank her later for that." Chaewon added and drove off before Yena could butt in and Yujin could respond.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, she muttered another thank you before marching inside the apartment building.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>711... 711... 711... Ah!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yujin's feet shuffled to a halt in front of the unit number given to her by Chaewon. Her palms began to sweat as she held on to the bouquet given to her.</p><p> </p><p>"You're one crazy love sick fool to be doing this, Yujin-ah." She said to herself before pressing the doorbell twice.</p><p> </p><p>"Who is it?" She became alert upon hearing Minju's voice from inside. Quickly, and perhaps dumbly, she raised the bouquet to cover her face to hide from the girl's sight if she ever peeked through the front door or wherever.</p><p> </p><p>True enough, it was effective because she heard the door unlock and Kim Minju appeared, still in her clothes from earlier but without her coat. The girl's eyes grew wide in surprise like the frog meme being likened to her when she realized who was standing in front of her door.</p><p> </p><p>"A-Ahn Yujin..."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin playfully peeked over the bouquet she was holding and smiled. Minju looked like she was going to run away again so Yujin took the initiative of holding her arm and stop her from shutting the door on her.</p><p> </p><p>"Minju-"</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't be here." Minju said sternly as if implying that she should leave immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"I know." Yujin's shoulders dropped the same way her voice did, but it was only for a second as she looked back at Minju and smiled. "However, you left me with no choice but to try again."</p><p> </p><p>She released Minju's arm and offered the bouquet. "That is why I am here, trying my luck for the second time because I like you this much."</p><p> </p><p>Like the way they stood in front of each other on stage, Minju did not say anything and only stared at her. The only difference is that this time, the girl's eyes weren't void of any emotions. Although Yujin could not specifically name it, she was certain that it was a mutual kind of feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Her gut proved her right when Minju accepted the bouquet in her arms. She was careful not to ruin the arrangement and cradled it like a baby. Yujin softened at the sight and cherished it.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not even a day yet..." Minju said under her breath. Yujin was unsure if she was talking to her or to herself. Nonetheless, she pretended to hear nothing and proceeded with her intentions.</p><p> </p><p>"So, uhm, is that a <em>yes</em>?"</p><p> </p><p>Yujin bit her tongue when Minju raised her head and looked at her with playful eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"You have to try harder than this if you really want me."</p><p> </p><p>Ears perked up at the challenge. Now she's certain that Minju just wants to make it difficult for her but never having the option to say <em>no</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then that is what I will do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay. Do what you want." Minju replied with a shrug.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at eight." Yujin smiled and extended her phone to the confused girl. "Your number?"</p><p> </p><p>Minju furrowed her brows. "What makes you think I'm going to give you my number?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm gonna have to call you tomorrow just in case you forget we have plans."</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't even agree to whatever that is yet. Also, I already have plans tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin clicked her tongue and withdrew her phone. "I was going to take you to the National Library-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, thanks. Sakura unnie already volunteered to do that-"</p><p> </p><p>"She's busy so she passed on the offer to me."</p><p> </p><p>Minju stared at her for a few seconds before shaking her head. "I'll just go some other time then."</p><p> </p><p>"There's an exhibit for the historical books and artworks tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>Minju sighed. "Why are you being so persistent?"</p><p> </p><p>"You said so yourself, I have to try harder."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She may not naturally excel in her academics, but she has enough stubborn persistence that helps her to get through in completing her requirements. And she's going to make use of that on her pursuit on Kim Minju, plus the fact that she basically knows her weaknesses.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin's smile turned to a grin when Minju finally agreed. She almost forgot to not crush the girl with a hug and had stopped midway, causing Minju to stumble back out of surprise. Feeling embarrassed, Yujin stepped back and stood properly, faking a cough to relieve her shame.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry."</p><p> </p><p>Minju only nodded. Yujin, still not getting over with what she embarrassingly did, rubbed her nape with a hand.</p><p> </p><p>"So, uh, I'll see you tomorrow?" Yujin asked bashfully. Minju replied with a nod and a small smile that still made Yujins heart flip. "Y-Yeah. Just be here on time."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Steps were heard and the two of them stood awkward in the hallways as the tenant next door arrived. The woman looked at them both from head to toe then on the bouquet of flowers that Minju had been holding on the entire time they were talking in the hallway. With a disapproving look of disgust, she scoffed and entered her unit.</p><p> </p><p>If the woman lingered for a little while longer, Yujin would have poked her eyes. She hated the way the woman looked at them, especially at the girl in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>Minju had noticed the shift in Yujin's mood and allowed a few more silent seconds pass before uttering again. "T-Thanks for the flowers."</p><p> </p><p>The athlete shifted her gaze back on to Minju and smiled, dismissing her evident annoyance. "It's actually-" Yujin held her tongue from admitting that it was Sakura's idea when she noticed the bright shade of pink on the girl's cheeks. <em>She likes it.</em> Instead, she owned it up. "You're welcome."</p><p> </p><p>As if the temperature around them rose, the pinkish hue on Minju cheek turned deeper. Something was going on inside her head that Yujin could not read and could only look at her in a mix of confusion and amusement.</p><p> </p><p>"I should probably go." Yujin said, taking a step backwards.</p><p> </p><p>Minju bobbed her head slightly. "You probably should. My neighbors aren't particularly nice towards outsiders..."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin nodded understandingly and said her goodbyes after, of course, reminding Minju of their <em>date</em>. Minju didn't drive her away like a stray dog but she wasn't particularly letting her stay for another two minutes. Though Yujin wanted to playfully tease her further with her presence, the woman came out again and looked at them with judgmental eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin just had to retreat before she could do anything <em>unfriendly </em>against the woman.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wait wait wait wait! What do you mean you can't come to training?"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yujin sighed for the <em>nth</em> time that morning while she talked to the duck on the phone. It's a Saturday and they have training for the entire days of the weekend in preparation for an upcoming competition at the end of the month. She's already missed four days and Eunbi is sure as hell growing her horns already because of her absences. Yujin guessed she also now has a thorned whip ready for her. The athlete shivered at the terror of her own thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"I got myself a date. Cover up for me please." She made sure to put an audible emphasis on the word 'date', yet the duck seemingly did not notice it or she was just too stressed out to even acknowledge it.</p><p> </p><p><em>"Bud, you know I can do that without you asking me... But now's not really a good day for you to be prioritizing Kim Minju over the team!"</em> Yena's voice raised at a level that Yujin could interpret as a sign of frustration. <em>"I swear to your lucky shoes, even our coach is not pleased with your absence."</em></p><p> </p><p>"Well, did you tell them it was your fault I couldn't show up for days?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"I... I did. But Eunbi just thinks you forced me to make excuses for you. And coach is... she's finalizing the list today.</em>"</p><p> </p><p>Yujin groaned in annoyance realizing no clear way out of her problem. If she doesn't turn up at training, she'll be good as ripped off of the competitor's list, and that won't be a good thing for her record. She has to compete so her valid excuses from most of her classes won't be <em>invalidated</em>and her student-athlete reputation to not be stained with an irresponsible reason. But then, if she ditches her date with Minju, she'd totally blow off her chance, knowing how much interest the girl has on the rare exhibit at the library.</p><p> </p><p>"What other choices do I have?" Deep inside, she knows there are no other choices. But it doesn't hurt to ask and still hope for something, <em>right?</em></p><p> </p><p>"There's none. It's just <em>her</em> OR your academics."</p><p> </p><p>Her hand fiddled on her car keys mindlessly as she stared at the entrance of Minju's apartment building. The clock had just struck eight and the girl would be walking out of the door soon. And she has to make a decision when she comes out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>"Yujin-ah."</em> Yena called after hearing nothing but breathing on the line. And at that moment, the girl she's been waiting for walked out of the building looking fresh as she has always been at any time of the day. Yujin pushed herself off the car she was leaning on with a huff.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Unnie, I'll call you back."</p><p> </p><p>Before Yena could protest, the track star already dropped the call, smiling at the girl walking up to her.</p><p> </p><p>Once she was near, Yujin examined the way Minju dressed up for the day. Black fitted long-sleeved sweater and skinny jeans that showed her perfect body curves. Her breathing hitched and her heart raced seeing how <em>illegally</em> beautiful the girl looked in her simple attire.</p><p> </p><p>Kim Minju, unknowingly, dressed up to kill and her first victim is Ahn Yujin's decision to show up in training for the day.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you okay?" Minju snapped her fingers in front of Yujin's face. The athlete blinked, realizing that she had zoned out on the beauty in front of her. She cleared her throat and mumbled a stuttering, "Y-Yeah." Then, quickly, after opening the car's door for Minju, she gestured a polite arm. "After you?"</p><p> </p><p>No remarks was given by the girl and she just settled inside silently. Once she's closed the door, Yujin released a deep breath and touched her cheeks. She was heating up!</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the car, an awkward air of silence lingered between them. Minju was seemingly uninterested in engaging in a conversation with her and kept her gaze outside the window.</p><p> </p><p>When Yujin was about to initiate a small talk, Minju's phone interrupted her. A message was briefly read before the beauty turned to face her for the first time since they left.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You have training today?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The athlete stiffened, mentally cursing at whoever told the senior about it. She's already made up her mind and planned not to mention anything about it to the senior but with Minju's question and the lingering threat in her tone, Yujin wasn't sure of her decision anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahn Yujin."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hairs stood up at the mention of her name. There was something in Minju's voice that is forcing her to speak in fright.</p><p> </p><p>"W-We do."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin tried to focus her eyes on the road but Minju's silence somehow gravitated her to shift her sight and see how the girl was looking at her. She immediately regretted doing it and pulled her attention back in front, fixing it on the traffic lights ahead. Only when they stopped at a red light that Minju spoke again.</p><p> </p><p>"You should go."</p><p> </p><p>Bewildered by the calmness of the senior's tone, Yujin looked at her in disbelief, her head shaking in refusal.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not going. I made a promise to take you to the exhibit and that is what I will do."</p><p> </p><p>"And what about the competition?"</p><p> </p><p>Yujin could not answer formulate an answer. A car honked behind them so she drove off instead. But a few meters later, Minju asked her to pull over.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just stop the car." Minju insisted with authority and Yujin just gave in to the order.</p><p> </p><p>When she's finally pulled it to a stop, Minju shifted to face her. "Yujin, you have to go to training."</p><p> </p><p>The athlete hung her head. "But the exhibit-"</p><p> </p><p>"The exhibit can wait. It will come around after a few months. But this..." Minju paused that lasted for a while. Yujin weakly turned her head to face her, wondering why.</p><p> </p><p>And there she found her answer.</p><p> </p><p>There was a look of understanding in the senior's eyes. Her thoughtfulness loosened the bottle cap of Yujin's decision. And the next words the senior said easily tipped it away.</p><p> </p><p>"I know how much you trained for this. How much you sacrificed to get the best out of your potential. And I can't let you throw away those months of effort and hardwork all because you want to satisfy my personal cravings. Now do me a favor and go train for today. Our <em>date</em> can wait."</p><p> </p><p>The way Minju said the last line easily made Yujin's heart swell and the way she looked at her with those eyes, the athlete was easily swept off her feet---or seat.</p><p> </p><p>"If I go, where will you be?"</p><p> </p><p>"I <em>can</em> go back home and study."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her heart dropped and she sank back in her seat. She longs to spend the day with Minju and that can't happen now. But then Minju's heart-stopping smile appeared on her beautiful face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But, if it's okay, I want to go with you and watch you train."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shrugging off her inhibitions from her initial decision, Yujin sat up and grinned gleefully at the beauty.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's <em>you</em>, it's always okay." She fired a wink and surely hit Minju right on the spot, seeing how she blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Satisfied by the response, a renewed energy and enthusiasm coursed through Yujin's body. She cracked her knuckles before settling her hands on the wheel and the gear lever.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then! To training we go!"</p><p> </p><p>As she maneuvered the car back on the road, a melodic tune to Yujin's ears resounded from the girl in the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kim Minju was laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the field, sessions halted and all eyes were on them. While Minju became wary of the athletes' stares, Yujin easily dismissed them and guided her to sit by the shaded part of the bleachers. They'll be training for hours so she made sure that the girl would be comfortable in the long run.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll be back real quick." Yujin said and Minju responded with a nod.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling glad to have the girl of her dreams overlooking her training for the day, Yujin was all smiles, dismissing her concern for her dawning punishment, as she jogged up to her coach and captain, both who are looking displeased yet, however, surprised.</p><p> </p><p>"Is there something wrong?" The star athlete asked innocently but neither gave an answer and just ordered her to run laps.</p><p> </p><p>A hundred laps around the track oval is nothing for Ahn Yujin. After having always been punished for a couple of times and running an extra mile every after training, she easily cut it into more than a half in just less than half an hour. On her eightieth lap, a duck on her break joined her for a quick and distant conversation from the others.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you manage to drag Minju here instead of ditching you for her books?"</p><p> </p><p>"She insisted to bring me here. Who am I to refuse?" Then she sprinted away, leaving the duck waddling her way to chase her for a more detailed story.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"Great work today, Yujin." Yujin stood properly and bowed at her coach with a grin. "Thank you, Coach!"</p><p> </p><p>Morning training has finally ended and it's time for lunch. They're given two and a half hours for break before the afternoon session continues. Yujin was very determined in doing her best in training that her coach almost forgot that she skipped four days. But with her steady assessment results even after getting worked up for running a hundred laps, the coach simply threw the other punishments away.</p><p> </p><p>"I suppose it would be appropriate for me to tell you this ahead of everyone." The experienced woman started and the athlete looked at her in confusion. "You're on the list for the sprints, hurdles, and relay."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" It would seem that Yujin couldn't believe her ears as she did not expect it to come from her coach out of the blue.</p><p> </p><p>"I can feel your determination to do great, Yujin. We might as well make use of that in the competition. In the following days, if I do see any more improvements from you, perhaps we can make some adjustments so you can be part of the other events in time for the next competition. How does that sound to you?"</p><p> </p><p>The star athlete was still in disbelief. She was expecting punishments for her absences and not opportunities to further her career.</p><p> </p><p>"T-That's awesome, coach! I'll keep doing my best! I promise!" She was beyond enthusiastic about it and her wide grin shows it.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. I'll take your word for it. You can start by not being late or absent for tomorrow's training."</p><p> </p><p>The smile on Yujin's face stiffened. "Huh? Tomorrow?"</p><p> </p><p>Her coach's gaze shifted towards the bleachers, specifically on where Kim Minju is sitting. "Your date is waiting. I rarely give this kind of opportunity for you to skip training so you better make the most of it. Understand?"</p><p> </p><p>Although her mind was still processing what was happening, Yujin eagerly nodded her head. The smile on her face stretched wider that made her look like an idiot in front of her coach, but she didn't mind any of it. Whatever magic was pulled on her usually strict coach, she'll take it. It's not every day she'll be this lenient for her athletes, especially on Yujin herself.</p><p> </p><p>After her coach ruffled her hair and left her, Yena immediately ran up to her. "Yah, what did she tell you?"</p><p> </p><p>Still with a dumb grin on her face and a messy hairdo, Yujin slyly turned her head towards the senior.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just got myself a date and you'll be stuck here in training for the rest of the day."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Omo! Omo! She's coming over here!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"See?! I told you she was waving at me!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Bitch, no. She was looking at me the entire time. Stop being delusional."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Quit it, you two. She's almost here."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kim Minju could only shake her head upon hearing those from the three girls sitting two steps below her. They're just three of the many students who came earlier when the new broke out that Ahn Yujin is back in training.</p><p> </p><p>She admits that it was entertaining to watch the popular junior's fans' reactions the entire morning. Sometimes they'd act like they're partners-in-crime for their plans on getting Yujin to notice them and sometimes just treated each other like mortal enemies. But when it came to the point that Yujin was throwing subtle glances (and winks) at her, she found the fangirls annoying as ticks that she could nearly kick their backs off the bleachers.</p><p> </p><p>They were stealing away her moment and she didn't like that.</p><p> </p><p>Her train of thoughts were interrupted when the squealing turned up a whole level in volume. Ahn Yujin was finally at the foot of the bleachers and was looking straight at her, ignoring the other people around them. When she smiled at her, Minju's ears had blocked the other noise and only the sound of her thumping heart filled her ears.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back to what happened yesterday, she never thought that she'd be in the bleachers on a lazy Saturday morning, waiting for Ahn Yujin to finish training. She could be anywhere else like her room or the library and be buried in her books, but here she was, staying through the heat and enjoying herself in watching the younger girl sprint out in the tracks and receiving applause from her teammates and the prying spectators.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled to herself remembering her plans on how to make Yujin change. And now, the athlete is just a few steps away from her, she thought it would be great to test her further. Minju pretended not to care and got busy with her phone, swiping through the shots she taken of the star athlete's teammates while she was out in the tracks.</p><p> </p><p>As Yujin took careful steps up the stairs, the squealing leveled down until everything just seemed to hush in peace when Yujin stopped beside the steps she's on.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, coach said I can skip this afternoon." Yujin sounded enthusiastic with the news but Minju wasn't paying attention. A dumb grin was still plastered the star athlete's face until she saw what the beauty was looking at on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>"Yah, are you just going to look at those pictures instead of me?"</p><p> </p><p>The question made her look up. Yujin's smile was gone and her face was scrunched in a frown. In her head, Minju smirked, but outside, she smiled sweetly.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh. You're here."</p><p> </p><p>"What are you trying to pull, Kim Minju?" The frustration in the athlete's tone fueled Minju to tease further.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." She shrugged and moved <em>their</em> bags from the seat beside her to the other side. "Maybe you should take a seat first. Cool down."</p><p> </p><p>Audible gasps were heard from the other people near them, especially from the girls in front who's mouths fell agape when Yujin sat beside her and she made a move. Even the athlete herself stiffened when Minju started wiping the sweat on her face down to her neck with a face towel that she had pulled out of Yujin's bag. Her heart pounded and her hands trembled but she acted tough while she carefully dabbed the material on the glistening parts of Yujin's skin. The athlete's gaze was on her while her eyes were everywhere but on Yujin's orbs.</p><p> </p><p>"You're blushing."</p><p> </p><p>Two words and the blood rushed up to her face, causing her to stop what she was doing. Yujin held her hand with the towel and pulled it down. Minju looked at her and she playfully tilted her head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, it would be better if you quench my <em>thirst</em> first." She wiggled her brows and Minju just had to flick her forehead. Yujin flinched in pain and Minju wasn't done with her yet and slapped the towel on her cheek, huffing in both annoyance and withdrawn giddiness.</p><p> </p><p>"Go change your clothes. You stink!"</p><p> </p><p>Yujin ignored the pain and grinned at her, her dimples looking both attractive and annoying. Minju wished they would disappear when she pokes at them.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone's very excited for our date, I see."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm not!" She looked away and kept her hands on her lap. "Just go already."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, alright."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin chuckled and suddenly leaned closer to her. Minju's eyes grew wide upon noticing the distance between their faces. She could feel the athlete's warm breath on her face and it's not doing her any good in containing her blush.</p><p> </p><p>"If you won't stop looking at my lips, then I'm going to take back what you stole from me..." Yujin said in her low, airy voice. Minju dragged her sight back up on the athlete's eyes. <em>Damn</em>, she didn't even notice she was staring at her lips. She felt her face and neck burn hotter upon understanding what Yujin meant and <em>that</em> embarrassing memory crept back in her head.</p><p> </p><p>But instead of pulling away or pushing Yujin off her, she held her ground and did not show signs of backing off. Something at the back of her head was pushing her to dare Yujin to do the threat she'd willingly take anytime, anywhere for as long as it's her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But just as she thought she'd be tasting those lips again, Yujin pulled back, the used towel and her duffel bag now in her grasp, sporting a teasing grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You should wait longer."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju screamed internally at the top of her head as Yujin left her with a peck on the cheek before running off to the changing room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And exaggerated fainting sounds were heard from the girls in front.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>"So who among my teammates do you like?" Yujin asked the beauty while they ate their lunch at the park near the Han River.</p><p> </p><p>It was Minju's idea that they buy take-aways and eat by the river like a picnic. Yujin had suggested that they'll go directly to the library but the older girl was against it and insisted they go somewhere else. And so they did. Plans immediately shifting to a more laid back date in the outdoors.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin would have felt overjoyed by Minju's decision to be out in the open with her, but something was distracting her mind since they left the university grounds. Yujin can't get off the memory of Minju smiling  while looking at the pictures on her phone earlier. None of it was even her.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't pissed. Just feeling... upset.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you want to know?"</p><p> </p><p>"So I can tell them to back off." The athlete looked too serious when she said that, causing Minju to burst out laughing.</p><p> </p><p>"You're being territorial for something that's not yours."</p><p> </p><p>"You're not <em>something</em>. You're the girl I've been crushing on for two years. You're <em>someone</em> I really like, Kim Minju." Yujin nonchalantly chewed on her chicken like she said nothing, not minding the effect of her words on the older girl as her eyes only focused on the passing bikers. "It is normal for me to get territorial on people I like."</p><p> </p><p>Minju, on the other hand, couldn't believe what she just heard. Her mouth hang open and a blush crept from her neck on to her entire face. Although it is not the first time Ahn Yujin openly confessed to her, something about the setting, the timing and the untold emotions in the younger's words made her heart flutter faster than when they stood embarrassingly on stage or when she boldly kissed the girl in public.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin finally noticed her stiffness and looked at her. Minju, as always, did not know how to react. And when Yujin caught on to what was happening, her face blushed as much as the senior did.</p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry. That was too straightforward of m-"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Don't apologize." Minju cut her off almost instantly. Her face painted in a brighter hue of red. "I... I like it."</p><p> </p><p>The words came out in a whisper so soft that Yujin thought she was going deaf. So she scooted closer to the flushed Literature Major, too near that almost made Minju fall back if she hadn't grabbed hold of her arm. Yujin pulled her in place and they were back in their position from earlier at the bleachers.</p><p> </p><p>"Say that again..." She pleaded softly, her gaze stubbornly shifting back and forth on Minju's eyes and lips, eventually stopping on the latter when she spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"I like it..."</p><p> </p><p>The air around them felt suffocating, but it was the kind of suffocation that Minju doesn't have any complaints about. She loved the feeling of her heart pounding to get out of her rib cage as she stared into the athlete's inviting lips. Yujin's tongue licked over it and she muttered the words that were supposed to stay in her head.</p><p> </p><p>"I like you..."</p><p> </p><p>The soft muscles curved into a smirk. "If you say that while looking at my lips, I'm going to think you only like them and not me."</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, she raised her eyes and took in Yujin's hypnotizing gaze, forgetting about her long kept years of uncertainties in telling the athlete how she truly feels. Picturing themselves to be back on the stage from yesterday, she said the words that should have been her reply to the athlete's confession if she had not chickened out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I <em>really</em> like you, too, Ahn Yujin."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As swift as her speed in the tracks, Yujin swooped in to capture her lips. Minju felt like everything around them stopped in motion and allowed them to savor the moment. She closed her eyes and sighed into the kiss, settling into its gentle, warm and addicting feeling. When Yujin pulled away a few seconds later and Minju chased after them. Yujin chuckled as their lips briefly brushed against each other and held Minju by the jaw.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Easy now, beautiful. We're in <em>public</em>."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Like she was snapped back into reality, Minju's eyes violently fluttered open and she leaned away, covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Her eyes frantically wandered around to see if anyone saw it. Thankfully, a tree blocked them from the side where there are a lot of people and the few on the other side were too busy to mind what they were doing. A relieved sigh was released and she was able to relax. When she looked back at Yujin, the latter's cheeks were also flushed and her eyes spoke of something Minju was very familiar of after her own public stint from before which was why she had to run away. The awkwardness and tension between them started to grow thick as neither wanted to say anything. Minju didn't know where to start either and waited for Yujin to make the move.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a long minute of nothing but silent stares, Yujin finally spoke.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, does Lotte World sound good to you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju blinked at the sudden question. It was as if Yujin pretended that the kiss never happened, and maybe she did in order to get rid of the awkwardness. Understanding the untold reason, Minju decided to ride on with it and nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah."</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>They spent the rest of the afternoon experiencing one ride to another. On times when the extreme rides felt tiring, they went on to explore the galleries and attractions available. And once they've regained energy, they go back to screaming their lungs out and laughing.</p><p> </p><p>Amidst the flooding crowd after the sun has set, Yujin still stood out in public. A number of people, most of them were a fan of her modelling career, have recognized her and began crowding around them. Minju was afraid that she'd be shoved away and be left out once more people approaches the star athlete, so she thought of distancing herself. But before she could even take another step backwards, a hand had caught hers and held it tight. She looked up and found Yujin raising a brow at her, ignoring the expecting people around them.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going?"</p><p> </p><p>"I- I was going to look for a seat. You're going to be busy for a while." Minju tried hard not to glance at the questioning looks from the people looking at them.</p><p> </p><p>Another brow raised and Yujin was looking at her funny. The people waiting kept staring but Yujin did not let go and instead pulled her closer. </p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I am going to be busy." A pause. Then, she wrapped her arm around Minju's shoulder and grinned. "Actually, I already <em>am</em> because I'm in a date with you." Yujin spoke without breaking eye contact with her, even winking at the end that sent Minju's heart racing. They heard some scoffs going off but that was the last of it as the people dispersed away from them. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry. That must be overwhelming." Yujin apologized once they were finally left alone, loosening her hold around the senior. Minju smiled and shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright. I think I just <em>need</em> to get used to it."</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>For the last attraction they wanted spend time at, they settled among the other people who are waiting for the fireworks to start. Minju chuckled at the kids whining to their parents for the show to start. It somehow reminded her of her childhood and how similarly she acted like them when she was their age.</p><p> </p><p>"You know, I've never watched these kinds of show since high school." </p><p> </p><p>A gasp from Yujin made her chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Really? Where in the <em>boring</em> world were you then?"</p><p> </p><p>"If not in my room, the library. I don't have to tell you what I do there, right?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know. Maybe you were busy making out with someone between the shelve-- OW!" Yujin rubbed her arm that Minju smacked hard. But then she laughed at Minju's furrowed brows. "I was joking. I knew you were a nerd since then."</p><p> </p><p>Minju sighed upon hearing that word. "Nerd, huh? Guess that's really what everyone calls me."</p><p> </p><p>Yujin bit her tongue seeing how Minju's shoulder slumped and her expression drop cold. </p><p> </p><p>"I never believed it though."</p><p> </p><p>"You just called me one." Minju deadpanned and her hands immediately raised in surrender. "Can't I use it as a pet name for you?"</p><p> </p><p>The athlete had to dodge another smack. Minju glared before looking up in the sky. Yujin took the chance to start explaining again.</p><p> </p><p>"But really, I never liked how they called you a nerd. For god's sake, even if you wear your glasses, you're as beautiful as those models I get to work with. No. You're way more beautiful than them. I was even thinking I should ask the PDs to hire you."</p><p> </p><p>Minju scoffed and rolled her eyes. "As if. I don't stand a chance against those girls, Yujin."</p><p> </p><p>"Stop belittling yourself because you <em>do</em> stand a chance. Hell, you even kissed me twice already." </p><p> </p><p>A hand was shoved up her face as Minju blushed furiously, burying her face in her palms right after. She thought the junior already forgot about it but here she is getting teased for what happened. Yujin just laughed at her but she admits loving the flustered look on the senior.</p><p> </p><p>"And I know you loved it." She winked and caught Minju's fist before it could hit her arm again. "Want to do it again?" </p><p> </p><p>Even in the low light, Minju's face was visibly red hot in fluster. She was brave enough to continuously give Yujin the glare but her expression says otherwise of how was holding up. It did not take long for her to surrender in Yujin's grip and let her arm fall on the athlete's lap, her head hanging low to hide her embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"Really... What did you see in me for you to choose me over all those girls who are after you?" Minju just had to ask. It's been hours since Yujin fetched her from her apartment and everything still seemed unreal for her.</p><p> </p><p>When Yujin was standing on stage confessing to her, she was having a hard time believing her words. When Yujin was standing outside her door with a bouquet of flowers after embarrassingly left her along on stage, she was having a hard time believing her actions. When Yujin confessed to her earlier, she was still having a hard time believing that kiss. And when Yujin boldly declared earlier to those people that she is on a date with her, none of it still added up to her.</p><p> </p><p>Yujin was way out of her league to be choosing her over the other fishes in the sea.</p><p> </p><p>"It's nothing out of the ordinary. You were just nothing like any of them." </p><p> </p><p>The way Yujin answered it was laid back and at the same time sincere. A common trait of the athlete whenever she is confident at something. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you still not believe in everything I said?" Yujin asked cautiously. Minju shook her head. "No... I just don't trust myself in trusting your words. Does that even make any sense to you?"</p><p> </p><p>The reply was lagged after a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"No. None of this makes sense to me either." She paused. "One day, I just suddenly woke up looking forward to see you, everyday." Minju's ears perked and she listened attentively. "People started telling me that I am attracted to you, bearing that cowardly crush for years that I constantly denied because I know I am not going to be worth it for you. A flunking track and field athlete being with a top academic student isn't very convenient, you know. They're just going to think I am using you. And you weren't particularly easy to approach to when you were misunderstanding my actions. And when the time came, I just... I just had to grab the chance when I found out that you were crushing on me too. I don't even understand why you bore the same attraction to me because I honestly wasn't doing any better in my studies-"</p><p> </p><p>"But you did the best at something, I couldn't be good at: <em>running</em>." Yujin was stunned. She did not expect that. "Well, it's not just running. You're also very confident with yourself. I guess I first admired how you handle yourself in front of other people. That really made you very attractive, at least for me. I didn't really care about your looks. You're just too cocky about it sometimes."</p><p> </p><p>At this time, Yujin was already laughing her heart out. Minju looked up and laughed with her. When they were done, Minju was in tears. She has never laughed that hard before and it wasn't even something worth that much laughter. But then again, she is with Ahn Yujin. And the athlete just somehow knows how to make her loosen up at times.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a hand on her cheek and it caressed down to her jaw, then lifting it up for her to be looking back at the younger. Yujin was looking at her with a ghost of a smile, her eyes showing mixed emotions from yesterday: <em>determination</em>; from earlier:<em> honesty</em>; and now, a mutual feeling greater than the words they've already said to each other:</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Love.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If we were under a different circumstance with me being more serious and responsible, do you think I'd stand a chance to be with you in one try?" It was a playful question coming from Yujin but Minju had all the same answer for it.</p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to try again, Ahn Yujin."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yujin grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You know... I'd willingly do that <em>again and again</em>..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minju smiled as Yujin leaned in closer, letting go of all restrictions in her head and allowed her emotions to take over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A loud whistle was heard from the skies as the distance between them evaporated.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The first firework exploded at the same time their lips met in an explosion of emotions that have long been kept to their selves.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>